


Wolf Like Me

by Bluewonderlust



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Background Relationships, Blood and Violence, Character Study, Crimson Dawn, F/M, Heist, I promise you nothing but a badass Jyn Erso, Minor Original Character(s), Remix of story, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, i'm drumming to by own beat, mentions of selling people, this is a tossed salad of different characters and timelines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28931784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewonderlust/pseuds/Bluewonderlust
Summary: Jyn Erso has spent three weeks looking for her missing friend. She'll do anything in her power to get her friend back.
Relationships: Cassian Andor & Jyn Erso, Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	Wolf Like Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is a character study on Jyn Erso. I'm letting you know upfront, that there are original characters. Please Read the tags. I'm also a very strong believer of if you don't like, don't read.
> 
> Otherwise please enjoy the first chapter of Wolf Like Me.

Three weeks of searching for her best friend led Jyn Erso to Niima’s Outpost. The moment she crossed the decrypted establishment her nostrils flared in disgust. Bar patrons deemed her presence entirely unwelcome as she interrupted their daily rituals of slurred speeches, the inevitable split lip, and the often incompetent bathroom fuck. 

Jyn’s brown eyes adjusted to the dimly lit room. Everything looked exactly like the floor plans she had thoroughly memorized. The entrance to the backroom was guarded by the burly bartender.

Her combat boots tracked mud all the way towards the man. She had one shot to get through the doorway.

She noticed his bright crimson beard and the mirage of slithering tattoos beginning from his neck and continuing down his body. To a civilian they meant nothing, but to people like  _ her _ each symbol declared allegiance, rank, service status and price. His tattoos revealed an allegiance to Crimson Dawn, but it was the small seven-pointed star that indicated his life sentence if caught by the law.

She unconsciously moved her hand towards the eight-pointed star that marred her skin. A constant reminder of an ugly past. 

Jyn grew up as an orphan in the poor, rat infested city of Ponta. A disreputable place where Crimson Dawn had judges, law officials, and politicians in their pockets. It was nearly impossible to move up in life without the help of Crimson Dawn. People barely scraped by and regular jobs weren't even covering basic necessities. Crimson Dawn thrived by preying upon the citizens of Ponta, promising them quick money and a quicker death. 

A risk many choose as a way to provide meals and a shelter for their family. Not everyone had money for fancy schooling or an opportunity to move up in life. Jyn didn’t judge anyone who chose that path, hell, she knew hunger and a belly ache from living off the streets. The allure of joining Crimson Dawn was strong but the price of leaving was steep. Her eight pointed star was proof. 

Jyn removed the shawl covering her chestnut colored hair and lifted her chin towards the back room.

The bald man refused to acknowledge her silent request, rather, he furrowed his brows as he slowly cleaned the pint glasses with a filthy rag. It left more of a smudge than a gleam. 

Jyn reached deep inside her vest pocket to pull out her payment, an intricate silver talisman the size of her palm, a ticket that guaranteed safe passage into the back room. Smiling, she slowly placed it on the sticky wooden counter. 

Upon seeing the talisman, he gnashed his teeth like a provoked crocodile ready to subdue his latest victim. She made her way to the door but not before his callous hands roughly patted her down. In that moment, she itched for her baton. She wanted to swipe a blow at his yellowing teeth, to hear his bone crack and the squeals of pain. Instead of giving into temptation, she bit her tongue hard enough that coppery blood pooled in her mouth. 

The bartender shoved her through the door and Jyn almost fell to the ground but caught herself. Six guards lined the walls leading to a burgundy door at the end of the hallway. Jyn marched forward ignoring their icy stares and turned the golden handle. 

The foolish bartender failed to thoroughly pat her down. Now Jyn had the perfect opportunity to locate her friend and get the hell out of death's door. 

Her heart pounded violently as she locked the door, she pulled out a gun, and steadily pointed at the man seated before her. 

“Where is Kira, Domnitric?” Jyn snarled. 

Domnitric Holo, one of the highest ranking members of Crimson Dawn, ran the eastern district. Looked completely at ease behind his mahogany desk, sitting on a thick leather chair, as if waiting for her timely arrival.

They had grown up together running circuits before she made it out to Stewjon. She heard through the grapevine of his rise in the rank, the roguish boy she knew was gone, instead before her a calculating man on the precipice of power.

Dom had grown into his features, a handsome clean shaven face, electric green eyes glowed with excitement as his pouty lips curled upwards in an all too knowing smile. His broad shoulders filled out the impeccable deep navy blue suit extenuating his best features.

“Birdie, you seem a little tense. Let me make you a drink.” He stood gracefully. His hands reached for an empty glass, his gold tattoo of a setting sun-- or a rising sun depending angle-- was etched on the back of his hand. 

"I won't repeat the question, Dom. Tell me or I'll shoot." Jyn enunciated slowly. 

He guffawed as he reached the liquor cabinet. “I’ve certainly missed your colorful disposition. You're so transparent it's refreshing. Watching you track us down has been a delight. Although, I must admit, you’ve gotten a little rusty.” Gesturing wildly he asked, “Do you want it on the rocks?” 

He didn’t wait for her to reply, putting a few cubes of ice in the glass and pouring the amber liquid. He held out the drink to her but Jyn didn’t lower her weapon. He sighed when she moved closer to get a direct shot at his head. 

“Did you kidnap her?” Jyn asked, not moving.

He arched an eyebrow, “It’s not kidnapping if they come willingly.” 

“You’re despicable.” She snarled.

“You wound me. I believe the word you are looking for is resourceful. I tried to get your attention but you kept ignoring me. I thought it would be great to finally meet your new friend. I promise, I've been a gracious host these past weeks, keeping Kira Kenobi entertained and safe from greedy hands." His smile widened revealing dimples. 

Dom really loved to hear the sound of his own voice but it grated on her nerves.

"Take me to her." Jyn demanded. Her arms ached from holding the gun, she wanted to grab Kira and run away from the sinking hole. 

"Unfortunately, I can't --" 

Jyn index finger pulled the trigger. A single shot rang throughout the luxurious office, it was deafening. It was silent for a brief moment, then she saw the red door shake as the six men from the other side threatened to kick the door down.

The bullet barely grazed his right ear before it nestled into the overstuffed chair. She didn't miss the shot but she was done playing Dom's games, he was wasting her time, and he needed a reminder that they were cut from the same cloth.

Unfazed by her shot, Dom’s hardened eyes reminded her of the old gang leaders who ruled their childhood city: cold-hearted, ruthless and dead inside.

In that moment, she pitied Dom, how could she frighten a man who lived with death around his every space. 

Jyn lowered her gun. Her arms ached as she snatched the drink and took a huge gulp. The liquor burned on its way down. 

"Are you done with your theatrics, Birdie?" All the humor in his voice was gone, as he called off the guards banging the door. 

"Show me she's alive. Or next time I won't miss my mark." 

Dom ran his hand through his midnight curls. 

Then he stood up, motioning her to the window behind his desk. Jyn stared down towards an open courtyard, fire pits roared to life, and she could hear faint music. There at the center she was Kira, her signature hairdo of three twisted buns and black dress.

Her friend was drinking and laughing with so many people around her. Jyn felt some relief, but fear came as quickly to replace it. Little did Kira know the danger she was in and how much it was going to cost to get her out alive.

"I told you that Kira Kenobi was safe. I have no reason to lie to you. All I ask in exchange for your friend is a job." 

"You want me to do a job? Why? I'm far from the best, we both know you can afford Mando. What are you trying to pull?" Jyn hissed, 

"So many questions. I thought you wanted to save your friend. I'm offering you a fair exchange. One job for one life." He swished his drink before taking a slip of the clear liquid. 

Dom was right, this was  _ fair _ and any other person would have killed Kira a long time ago. 

No matter how far Jyn ran away from Crimson Dawn, it always pulled her back. This truth filled her with a cold fury. 

“What’s the job?” She narrowed her eyes.

Dom's cheerful demeanor returned, "So you'll do it? Splendid, I knew I could count on you." 

He pulled out a black burner phone, a manila envelope and an external hard drive. In the envelope was a simple dossier file on a senator by the name of Saw Gerrera. She studied the face of this unknown man and wondered what he had that Dom desperately wanted. She silently cursed the further she read the document. It was going to be tricky.

"Do try to get it by the end of this weekend. If I don't have it by then your friend will be sold to the highest bidder. Don't mess this up, Birdie." 

"I swear on your grave that if you renege on our deal and Kira gets hurt. I will burn you alive." Jyn didn't wait for his response as she walked out the bar. 

Her black slick motorcycle roared to life as she raced down the highway. It was too late to travel back home. So she pulled into a seedy motel, headed straight to the shower, rubbing her skin raw, Jyn wanted to wash away all residue of Dom. Their entire encounter left her with so much to plan and consider. 

When she finally felt calm and clean, put on some grey sweats, stripped the bedding off and grabbed her own blanket and tiny pillow from her duffle bag. Jyn hated sleeping in other beds that weren't her own, it felt wrong.

Too amped up to sleep she placed a call home, within the first ring he answered.

“Jyn, are you okay?” Cassian's voice filled her with comfort.

Kira avoided his question, "Cass, I found Kira. She seems safe but she's with Dom-." 

"Dom was there?" Cassian's voice turned sharp, cutting her off before she could continue explaining. 

"Yes, but he's willing to exchange Kira for a job." 

Jyn imagined Cass pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Please, tell me you didn't agree. We have other options- ." 

It was her turn to cut him off, "I took the deal Cass. I couldn't let her stay with him. We both know she wouldn't survive." 

Jyn hated arguing with Cassian, it never sat well with her, she needed him to trust her. They were in deep waters. She understood his frustration because she had the same ones but there were no other options. 

"I don't want to fight with you. I just wanted to check in with you. I'll be home tomorrow night." Jyn whispered. 

He let out a deep breath from the other end, "I'll leave the porch light on. Goodnight Jyn, I miss you." 

"I miss you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Years! Happy 2021!! I hope y'all are staying safe and healthy. I'm trying my hand at a new pairing. It's s going to be short story. Three chapters. 
> 
> A major thanks to my friend and beta Ladyrussellsprouts. Any other mistakes, spelling or grammar are my own. 
> 
> This story has been with me for quiet sometime now. It won't be that long just three chapters. 
> 
> I want to be free of this story. It was so much fun to write. Its been over a year of thinking about it and im very happy to share it with you. 
> 
> Please kudos and comment if you like it. If you don't like it, then mind your manners and keep your comments to yourself.


End file.
